


Home For The Holi Days

by ElijahYonah



Series: Shadow World Celebrations [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: For 2018 Malec secret Santa, I’m so sorry if I offend anyone., M/M, Malec as played by Matt & Harry, Only tagging the books Bc of Rafe and Max., i don’t know anything about Hinduism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElijahYonah/pseuds/ElijahYonah
Summary: Max tells his fathers about his day at school.





	Home For The Holi Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [komhmagnus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/gifts).



Home for the Holi Days. 

The choice to send Max to a mundane school was made easier when Magnus discovered that it was a school run by warlocks to try to integrate warlock children into mundane society. It was still a safety protocol to glamor marks but other warlock children could see what was hidden and so could the warlock teachers so the students never felt like they were hiding. 

Max loved school. For all the whining he did about homework and training he LOVED going to school. Alec hoped it was because he was learning new things. Magnus thought surely it was because Max could be his blue self without prejudice.  
Turns out it was both. 

On this particular day Magnus & Alec we’re home, waiting for Max to return from school. Rafe was having a one on one training session with Uncle Jace that day. 

“Max! You’re supposed to wait to portal til I’m with you!”  
“Sorry Madz. I’m just sooooo excited to show Dad and Papa all my colors!”  
“ I know kiddo but wait for me. If you’re not paying close attention who knows where you’ll end up!” 

Madzie, at the request of Magnus and Alec had transferred schools so that she could always be there for Max if he needed. She got her warlock and mundane education in one place now making her life much easier. At 13 she was quite sophisticated and talented for her age but with Catarina as her mother and Magnus as her uncle it was to be expected. 

Madzie held out her hand to Max.  
“Okay Maxie, you ready?”  
Max nodded enthusiastically. Bits of powder flew out of his hair. 

Magnus and Alec had a rule. The kids could not portal directly into the loft. It was for everyone’s safety and sanity, truly. The kids almost portalled  
Into a compromising situation between their fathers too many times. Also Magnus had all sorts of clientele that needed handling with care. So the rule was that any and all portalling had to be done to and from the hallway. 

The two warlocks jumped out of the purple whirlwind with grace. Max ran from Madzie to the front door and searched for his key.  
“I have my key Max.”  
“ I know. But I wanna do it.”  
Madzie smiled. Max was 5 going on 15 with all the growing up he was doing.  
Max managed to find his key and unlocked the door. Swinging it open jubilantly. 

“Dad! Papa! Come see!” 

Magnus looked at Alec from his desk in the office and shrugged. Before taking his husband’s hand and walking to the living room.  
Before him stood their son covered in colored dust.  
“Max! What on earth happened to you?” 

“I told you today was Ayaan’s turn to talk about his favorite holiday. “  
“ You did Maxie, you did. But what is this mess you’re making in our house?”  
Magnus ran his hand through Max’s curls, colored dust flying everywhere.  
“ Ayaan’s favorite holiday is Holi. They throw colors at people. So Miss Amaya conjured up some colors for us and we all celebrated. Now I look all pretty just like Papa!”  
Alec burst out laughing. “Yes! Just like Papa!”  
Magnus gave his husband some serious side eye before scooping up their overly colorful son and swinging him around.  
“Papa! Stop. All the color is leaving!”  
“Let’s get you in a bath. Then the only thing that will be colorful will be you darling.”  
Max laughed. “ I’m not even glamoured anymore!”  
“Silly boy. Let’s get you washed. “

Alec watched his boys laugh as they walked to the boys’ bathroom before turning back to Madzie.  
“How you doing little sorceress?”  
Madzie rolled her eyes. That nickname was never going to be as cute as it was when she was five.  
“ I’m great Uncle Alec. We’re studying premonition spells and dream studies. It’s so amazing.”  
“You’re going to be such an amazing high warlock one day.”  
“ Maybe. But right now I like just being me.”  
Alec was so glad to hear this. It took years to get to where she is mentally. What happened to Madzie as a child really took a toll on her and her magic.  
“Sounds like plan Guppy.”  
This time Madzie smiled. Alec was the only one allowed to call her anything fish related. And guppy’s were cute. And Madzie loved Alec for still paying attention to the little things years later.  
“I gotta go. I promised Cat I’d be home by dinner.”  
“ Say hello to your mother for us. Tell her dinner on Friday is at 7.”  
Madzie waved as she stepped out of the door and into her portal home. 

Alec walked down the hall to the bathroom. Magnus was sitting on a cushioned stool next to the tub. The tub looked like all of Magnus’s make had thrown up in there. But his son was no longer shades of the rainbow. He was back to being that warm comforting blue. 

“ Hey Blueberry. How are you feeling?”  
“Better. The color was fun but I missed my blue.”  
Magnus looked up at Alec with tears in his eyes.  
He was so proud that his son loved his marks. Especially when he himself was still, after all these years, learning to love his. 

Magnus stood up and grabbed a towel. Opening it to allow Max to be gathered in the soft plush. 

Once Max was dried off and in his pjs the family sat down for dinner.  
“ So Maxie, it’s your turn tomorrow right?” Alec asked.  
“Yup. I can’t wait! I get to go to school without my glamor.”  
Magnus looked alarmed.  
“Blueberry, you can’t. “  
“Yes Papa. My favorite holiday is Halloween. I can be whoever I want. And I want to be me.”  
This time it was Alec’s turn to tear up.  
“You can always be you Maxie. But I’m so proud that you want to show everyone your true self. Even if it’s only for a day.”  
Max smiled and continued eating his dinner.  
Magnus took Alec’s hand and squeezed tightly. Their family, for all the trouble that they went through, was worth every bit of hardship for moments like these.  
“When’s Rafe getting home? I saved some color for him,” Max said with a glint in his eyes.


End file.
